A review of neuro-ophthalmic diagnoses has documented those which appear to be most commonly missed or misinterpreted. 2. The ocular motor functions were studied in groups of patients with spasmus nutans, Turner's syndrome, and in a group with bipolar depression on and off medication. 3. Patients with chronic 6th nerve palsy were found to be informative candidates for studies on plasticity of eye movements. The plastic adjustments apply to pursuit movements (as they have been shown to do for saccades) and they very appropriately for different orbital positions and directions of gaze.